Cadena de pecados
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: [Continuación de Anhelo Carmesí] [CarlaYui/AyatoYui] ¿Entregarse al enemigo para cumplir su mayor deseo o continuar con su venganza? ¿Podría hacerlo y seguir fiel a Ayato? Si realmente lo deseas, puedo ofrecerte un trato. Entrégate a mí una noche, gime mi nombre en su lugar, y a cambio obtendrás a Ayato. Capitulo VI. La posibilidad de envenenar.
1. Anhelo prohibido

**Título:** Cadena de pecados

 **Sumary:** **~Si realmente lo deseas, puedo ofrecerte un trato. Entrégate a mí una noche, gime mi nombre en su lugar, y a cambio obtendrás a Ayato~**

 **Advertencias:** Contenido adulto/Lemon/Posible OoC/Rated M.

 **Pareja:** CarlaYui/AyatoYui

 **Cantidad de palabras: 595** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui no me pertenece… ¿O sí? 7w7 Ok, no. Es de Rejet -.-U

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Sus ojos vacíos**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Cada vez que la noche se cernía en el horizonte, tal como una densa sombra que iba tragando todo rastro de luz, aquella figura menuda de piel blanca salía puntual, como si fuera algo que viniera con la caída del Sol. No era ninguna coincidencia, pues Yui solía pasar varias horas en aquella enorme ventana, mirando el atardecer al reflejarse en sus bellos ojos rosados que traslucían como dos luceros que guiaban a la luz moribunda.

Inmóvil, muerta en vida, el leve sonido de su respiración apenas era audible incluso para sus desarrollados sentidos de fundador. Carla la contemplaba en completo silencio todo el tiempo, anhelando un suspiro de sus labios, pero su esposa permanecía quieta a la espera de la Luna para entrar en su delirio y caminar por los jardines de rosas carmines junto a _él_.

Y entonces sus manos se aferrarían con fuerza al marco de la puerta, deteniéndose a sí mismo pues sabía que le sería imposible alcanzarla en su fantasía y alejarla de su amado. La vería deambular por todos sitios como un alma en pena, ahogándose en miseria, pero al final iría de nuevo tras ella, para grabar el recuerdo de sus besos falsos y caricias dirigidas a otro.

Pero nada podía hacer.

Cuando había asesinado a Ayato Sakamaki hace varios años creyó que era el final de su ansiado plan, había obtenido todo lo que quería, una mujer que poseyera la sangre de los fundadores y que le diera un heredero, más jamás pensó que terminaría enamorándose de su rehén. Aquella hermosa mujer de ahora largo cabello rubio y de curvas delgadas había ganado sus afectos con su cuerpo sinuoso, el vacío de su mirada y su entrega al placer.

Era cruelmente irónico enamorarse de la mujer de su enemigo cuando antes no fue considerara más que un objeto con cierto papel. Pero le fue imposible no anhelar la preciosa sonrisa que hacía cuando pensaba en aquel, no desear para sí mismo aquella ferviente devoción, contemplarse en aquellos ojos apasionados y sentir a cada caricia esa entrega total. Pecó con el deseo de lo imposible, cayó en el más profundo de los infiernos al querer ser dueño de ese amor, más había aprendido que el karma existía y la sangre derramada de aquél vampiro era un recordatorio constante de lo que no podía tener.

Yui era tonta pero no idiota, se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Con el tiempo, se había vuelto su maldito juego el mencionar su nombre cada que estuviera con él. Tantas veces deseó rendirse, pero era un hombre débil que aún no comprendía como controlar al corazón. Su cuerpo ardía en llamas al pensar en su blanca silueta desnuda, sus manos ansiaban tocarla hasta el último rincón. Deseaba poseerla, aunque solo fuera una vez, que gimiera su nombre, que llegara al éxtasis pensando solamente en él y entonces podría arrancarla de sus pensamientos y retomar el control.

Era su deber. Un ser tan poderoso como él no podía tener ninguna debilidad sentimental, pero ella lentamente lo estaba llevando a la obsesión. Necesitaba un plan, algo que le permitiera hacerla suya…

Sus ojos como siempre la siguieron en la oscuridad. Ella, avanzando evanescente, al resplandecer con la luz de la Luna sonrió. Carla contempló embelesado esa sonrisa a través de la ventana, y por un segundo creyó verlo, aquél odiado bastardo que tenía lo que él no. Su roja silueta caminando al lado, mirándola con el mismo amor.

Pero aquello era imposible, estaba muerto.

Aquella idea que necesitaba se presentó.

 _O tal vez no._

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Jo jo jo (?) Y, bueno. He aquí el primer capítulo como prometí hace mucho. No pretendo que sean muy largos para que pueda actualizar seguido, probablemente vayan de un punto de vista Carla, otro Yui, pero no aseguro nada. Los lemons serán bonitos y light (?) Y… y… no sé qué más decir, cuando termino de escribir se me seca el cerebro, así que gracias por sus votos, lecturas y comentarios, me animaron mucho y solo por eso me decidí a sacarla antes. Sigan así (?) Los/las amo y loveo y aishiteru desudeo (?) Nos leemos pronto ;D


	2. Besos que saben amargos

**Título:** Cadena de pecados

 **Sumary:** **~Si realmente lo deseas, puedo ofrecerte un trato. Entrégate a mí una noche, gime mi nombre en su lugar, y a cambio obtendrás a Ayato~**

 **Advertencias:** Contenido adulto/Lemon/Posible OoC/Rated M.

 **Pareja:** CarlaYui/AyatoYui

 **Cantidad de palabras: 602** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui no me pertenece… ¿O sí? 7w7 Ok, no. Es de Rejet -.-U

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Besos con sabor amargo**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

« _Es un beso de tantos…_ »

Pensó ella, mientras los gruesos labios de aquél hombre descendían por su cuello blanco.

« _Es un beso más, como otros tantos…_ »

Exclamó su mente, mientras aquellas enormes manos tomaron sus pechos por asalto, provocando un ligero gemido, y la fugaz sonrisa de su enemigo.

« _Es un beso más, de aquellos falsos…_ »

Y entonces se dejó llevar al sentir su lengua traviesa recorrer el camino entre sus senos, adorando la mirada prepotente y cariñosa en los ojos de su falso Ayato.

Dejó que la desnudara sin problemas, que la tela satín de su vestido favorito de verano cayera al suelo, rozando su piel y provocándole el placer de sentir el viento frío contra su cuerpo caliente. Carla la recorría ansioso, con la destreza de la experiencia luego de tantos años, y sin desearlo aquél amor no consumado atravesaba sus sentidos y la tentaba a pecar.

No recordaba cuántas veces antes ya había dicho que jamás volvería a ocurrir, que no caería ante un falso amor y traicionaría nuevamente a su amado, pero cada vez que esa ilusión abría la puerta de su cuarto y bebía de sus labios con hambre, gimiendo desesperado, era imposible que las lágrimas no acudieran a sus ojos y le devolviera el beso con la misma exasperación.

A veces, mientras gemía otro nombre y lograba mirar su rostro herido se preguntaba si era suficiente de su propia crueldad. Otras veces, recordaba los ojos piadosos de Ayato pidiendo perdón por marcharse de su lado y dejarla en las garras de ese ser inmortal.

Estaba dividida entre la razón y el perdón, entre sus manos helados recorriendo lugares prohibidos y el pasado de ellas, enterrando la daga en el pecho de su amor.

Desnuda a la luz de la Luna, podía admitir solo para sí misma que a veces quería corresponderlo, pero el odio y el rencor que aún albergaban su corazón se lo impedía todavía.

Jadeó en un murmullo demasiado alto cuando aquella lengua llegó a los pequeños botones rosados, girando en círculos, rotando lentamente sobre su pezón estimulado. Presionando, mordiendo y pellizcando cada tanto, recibió a ambos en su boca con el mismo generoso trato provocando que se humedeciera.

El placer le nublaba la mente y la obligaba a cerrar los ojos, imaginando que ese hombre no era quién estaba tocándola con tanto esmero y pasión, que su lengua traviesa descendiendo por su vientre plano no causaba cosquilleos extraños.

Quería sentir que no era Carla quién arremetía con sus labios amorosos succionando sin piedad el centro de su excitación, adentrando sus manos callosas sin remordimientos en su centro, pero cada vez era un trabajo peor.

« _Es un beso… un último beso… Incluso mucho más que un simple beso…_ »

Protestó mentalmente, mientras se perdía en el placer del orgasmo provocado por un amor falso, quién abatía insistentemente sus dedos humedecidos con su traición y pecado, incluso después de alcanzar la cúspide de su hipocresía.

« _Ayato-kun, estoy rota, sucia y podrida… Que sea la última vez, cada vez, que finjo estar a tu lado…_ »

No supo cuando fue que él se retiraba sus ropas y la tomaba de nuevo, que la obligaba a gritar sin ningún nombre en mente, confusa por sus arrebatos. No era la primera vez que el hacía el amor y seguramente no sería la última, más sin embargo, en sus ojos dorados fundidos entra la tristeza y la liberación podía notar que había algo extraño, quizás un plan arriesgado del que temía sin razón.

—¿Qué harías por Ayato?

Preguntó.

Quizás si ella no hubiera respondido, las cosas no hubiera llegado a tanto…

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ya sé que quieren un poco más de rapidez en Carla, pero vamos por pasos (?) Por lo pronto aquí esta un lime ligero para identificar un poco como se siente Yui al respecto. Tenía ganas de actualizar muchas historias ya que el 18 es mi cumpleaños y este es mi auto regalo, pero el tiempo me juega en contra xD Probablemente ande actualizando entre semana o el próximo fin. Las quiero mucho y gracias por leer :D


	3. Fantasías rotas

**Título:** Cadena de pecados

 **Sumary:** ~Si realmente lo deseas, puedo ofrecerte un trato. Entrégate a mí una noche, gime mi nombre en su lugar, y a cambio obtendrás a Ayato~

 **Advertencias:** Contenido adulto/Lemon/Posible OoC/Rated M.

 **Pareja:** CarlaYui/AyatoYui

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1070/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Yui no me pertenece... ¿O sí? 7w7 Ok, no. Es de Rejet -.-U

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Fantasías rotas**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La dulce oscuridad que acaecía en esa noche sin luna decoraba en tonos tan grises a las tenues sombras que los alumbraban, como si fueran la representación de la gama de deslucidos sentimientos que desbordaba su voluntad codiciosa.

Desear lo prohibido se había vuelto un obsesivo capricho que había adquirido de sus días en cautiverio y había sobrevivido como una característica de su personalidad.

Reconocimiento, poder, libertad, venganza y _ella_ , la mujer de su enemigo.

Carla había entrado en un interminable ciclo de anhelar lo que le era imposible de alcanzar, encontrando poco a poco mayor satisfacción en el arte de la agonizante espera para apoderarse de sus objetivos, aún si jamás fuera capaz de decir que realmente los hubo conseguido.

Ella, _su mujer_ , le observó por un momento, y él, corrompido hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, no pudo sino admirar en completo silencio las expresiones que escapaban efímeras de su rostro de piedra, pero claramente asombrado para él que la había leído por tantos años, degustando aquellos pequeños instantes en que era capaz de romper la burbuja de su trance voluntario.

El fundador no habló de nuevo ni repitió sus palabras, sabía que Yui lo había escuchado al punto de no haberlo deseado.

Dejó que ella asimilara su pregunta, adorando su mente en blanco dispuesta a ser moldeada a su mano. Este preciso segundo en que no había un pasado o un futuro, sino el peso de su palabra invadiendo como una cadena de dolorosas espinas cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Pronto, si era capaz de tener paciencia y jugaba con maestría sus cartas, aquél efímero instante podría convertirse en una eternidad.

—Yui...

Llamó con suavidad sin poder evitarlo, aquél tono de voz que sólo ella era capaz de lograr en él y que no era valorado por la humana. La vio elevar su mirada para encontrarse cara a cara, siendo la primera vez que se enfrentaban después de haber pasado la noche juntos, pues ella acostumbraba perderse con _el otro_.

Ver a sus ojos libres de aquellos pecados fue suficiente para dejar por un momento de respirar. La rabia y la satisfacción consumían sus acciones por partes iguales, pues aunque fueron sus palabras las dichas y recordadas, el verdadero peso de su frase lo representaba aquél nombre prohibido.

No fue capaz de reprimir el impulso que lo asoló ante aquella idea y se abalanzó hasta tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, sosteniéndolo con tanta gentileza que hasta él mismo tuvo que extrañarse de su propio actuar.

Era un capricho, la mujer del enemigo que quería tener, pero aquél ardor en su pecho era tan inevitable como el deseo de beber de sus labios por una interminable noche y sentir que jamás habría de cansarse.

—Si yo pudiera tenerte... —exclamó lento, expeliendo en su tono toda la desesperación y ansiedad que se acumulaban en él.

Contra su voluntad presionó más aquél cuerpo, queriendo fundirse en el calor de la mujer, mientras el ritmo desesperado de los latidos de un corazón todavía vivo golpeaba contra su fría piel y la sangre corriendo caliente por sus venas, llenando de su aroma dulce cada uno de sus sentidos hasta aturdirlo.

—¡Suéltame, por favor... Ayato!

Ella hizo el amago de alejarlo cuando se percató del cambio en él, reaccionando exasperada por la suavidad de su tacto. Sus ojos vibraban con una rabia que sólo había visto una vez, hace muchos años, cuándo acabó con aquél Sakamaki.

Su expresión era demasiado evidente, ni siquiera podía ocultar el temor que transmitía en su voz. Con fuerza desconocida arremetía contra su pecho intentando soltarse, hecha una fiera enfurecida que estaba al borde de quebrarse.

Sus delgados brazos intentaron con todas su fuerzas repelerlo, llegando al punto de gemir por la frustración. Yui lo sabía, sabía que no era él, no estaba en su mundo, estaba a su lado, consciente de que era junto a su cuerpo dónde pertenecía, y eso comenzaba a asustarla tanto que no podía pensar en nada más que alejarse.

Eso era apenas una pequeña probada de la auténtica felicidad.

Quería romperla, ver su alma desmoronada, y cuando no fuera capaz ni de arrastrarse él tomaría los pedazos rotos para moldearla a su antojo, para tenerla, para hacerla rogar por él. Tanto como satisfaciera su capricho sería la duración de su propia agonía, rota y entre sus brazos.

Yui jamás podría escapar.

La solución a sus problemas estaba al alcance de su mano desde hace tanto y él había sido un idiota por no darse cuenta desde antes. Una sonrisa perversa decoró sus labios al pensar en la situación perfecta para que Yui fuera final y completamente suya.

—¿Desearías que fuera Ayato? —exclamó, deteniendo los reclamos.—No lo soy y lo sabes...—profirió disfrutando de su cara de espanto y negación. —Siempre lo has sabido, Yui.

Sintió como se tensaba entre sus brazos, sintiéndose aún más pequeña de lo que era ella.

Algo tan frágil y delicado como el cuerpo de ese ser humano era algo de lo que estaba encaprichado y a pesar de saberlo era incapaz de detenerse a sí mismo de ceder a la humillación.

—¡Tú eres Ayato! —soltó la humana en un agudo chillido tan real como el grito de un animal herido, aferrándose a él. Sólo a él. —¡Tú lo eres, eres Ayato, mi Ayato! ¡No te atrevas a decir lo contrario!

No es verdad.

Ambos lo saben.

Y ahora debe aprovecharse de eso.

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que puedes tener a Ayato?

Sus palabras la habían alterado demasiado, provocando su satisfacción. Carla podría jurar que el esfuerzo había desgarrado su garganta, pero el orgullo de ambos estaba a punto de perder. Ella, por admitir quién era él, él, por ofrecer lo que le negaba desde el inicio el culmine de su propio placer.

Un poco más, si lograra torcer la delgada línea entre su cordura y la realidad...

—¿Q-Qué estás...?

Yui no fue capaz de asirse más a su fantasía. No pudo ignorarlo.

Observándolo incrédula con sus gemas llorosas, cubiertas de un tinte rojizo por la mezcla entre lágrimas, rabia e ira, y le enfrentó en silencio, deshaciendo en todos sus suspiros las preguntas que no podía hacer.

 _La tenía..._

—Si realmente lo deseas, puedo ofrecerte un trato... Entrégate a mí una noche, gime mi nombre en su lugar y a cambio... obtendrás a Ayato.

... _y jamás la dejaría ir._

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** *Copiar, pegar ;D* Holi :3 Le lanzan piedras Ya, sé que me he tardado pero tengo una buena razón, no menos, unas cinco (?) Primero nos cortaron la luz, obvio por exceso de pago :v, luego no tenía internet, y para rematar mi lap casi muere, fue todo un mes de infarto esperando su resurrección. Afortunadamente mi hermano lo logró (tenía qué, o su semestre de la Uni y mi vida se iban con ella xD)

Es difícil manejar el carácter de estos dos en esta situación, a Carla lo veo con un amor obsesivo y a Yui tan rota que se aferra a lo que le quede, sin embargo me encanta hacerlos sufrir xD

Muchas gracias como siempre por todo su amor y su apoyo, siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo, si no fuera por ustedes no tendría tantos ánimos de escribir. Las/los amo, mucho apoyo para los que están pasando por momentos difíciles ahora mismo.

 **la que quiere trios** : jajajaja, amo tu nick xD Perdona la enorme tardanza, espero que el cap te haya gustado :D


	4. Al borde de lo inmoral

**Título:** Cadena de pecados

 **Sumary:** ~Si realmente lo deseas, puedo ofrecerte un trato. Entrégate a mí una noche, gime mi nombre en su lugar, y a cambio obtendrás a Ayato~

 **Advertencias:** Contenido adulto/Lemon/Posible OoC/Rated M.

 **Pareja:** CarlaYui/AyatoYui

 **Disclaimer:** Yui no me pertenece… ¿O sí? 7w7 Ok, no. Es de Rejet -.-U

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **IV. Al borde de lo inmoral**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Es el sentido el que pierde cuando su corazón deja de latir, aferrado a la idea de a su lado morir. Es la bruma la que la ciega ante la idea perniciosa de sucumbir ante las tentaciones y entregarse en cuerpo y alma a una locura que la arrebate de sí misma y desvanezca la cordura.

En su cuerpo sólo quedaban los residuos de un amor impuro, pero sincero profesado con desenfreno a la idealización de su captor, más en su mente pernoctaban las ideas de un encuentro, de un amor sujeto a las bajas pasiones y el fin de la inocencia que alguna vez la caracterizó.

¿Cuánto más podía resistir a las heridas? Era la cuestión de cada día que soportaba todavía.

No importaban las veces que se hubiera escondido tras la gruesa tela, ese hombre insistía en rasgarla con unas tijeras hasta alcanzarla a ella y apuñalar a su corazón con falsas ideas que ahuecaban su razón.

¿Realmente valía la pena? La amargura corroía cada uno de sus pensamientos al saber que fue su propio cuerpo quién la traicionó, al darle cabida al ladrón de la vida de su amor.

¿Ayato querría verla? No creía que lo mereciera después de todo lo que le permitió.

Yui lo miró en silencio, con la mente apresada entre el pecho doliente por el peso de los años y su egoísta corazón. No podía ni atreverse a pensar en ello, a dejarse llevar por su enemigo y ceder a su caprichosa voluntad, y sin embargo quería verlo, a costa de lo que fuera, aún si no fuera cierto, aún si nunca fuera capaz de verlo, necesitaba creer que habría de recuperar al hombre que tanto extrañó.

Podía sentirlo mirarla, esperando su quiebre, agonizando por la respuesta a sus palabras, más no le permitiría jugar de un modo tan sucio con su corazón.

—Mientes, no hay manera de que lo hagas —exclamó con furia contenida, pero en el fondo sabía que Carla nunca lo hubiera ofrecido de no ser capaz de lograrlo.

Aún acunaba su cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos, aun la sofocaba con su aroma y el remordimiento de saber que no era Ayato. Aun la miraba a los ojos con deseo, con el anhelo de un beso prohibido hasta ahora, dónde le reconociera como su dueño legítimo, y la diversión de arruinar su esfuerzo de años en mantenerlos apartados a ambos.

Con ternura acarició su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos, delineándola hasta llegar a sus labios y arrebatarle un beso casto que la conmocionó. Jamás se había odiado tanto. Jamás había sentido que su llanto fuera tan amargo y quemara la piel de su rostro a su paso.

—¿Acaso lo olvidaste, Yui? —murmuró, acercándose lentamente. —Fui yo quién revivió a Cordelia.

Y con atrevimiento, paseó su mano grande por los senos sensibles de ella, rozando los botones rosados. Yui no pudo reprimir el impulso de su cuerpo y acallar el gemido que emanó de sus labios, junto al aroma de su excitación liberándose por toda la habitación. Sentía asco de sí misma, era repugnante. Aún si su cuerpo reaccionaba apasionadamente no podía sentirse más sucia de lo que ya era ahora.

Quiso vomitar al ser consciente de sus manos acariciando cada centímetro de su piel. Finalmente era completamente consciente de que era él, su enemigo, y la sonrisa pretenciosa de su rostro masculino indicaba que aquél horrible monstruo sabía lo mismo.

¿Y si moría de una vez? Su niño la extrañaría, seguramente lloraría, pero a diferencia de ellos mismos él tendría un padre que si lo quería, aun si actuaba con indiferencia. Ella no haría falta, en todos esos años a pesar de estar con vida su presencia a su lado era la de un fantasma penando.

Sonrió resignada, llorando las últimas lágrimas y tomó su mano, colocándola directamente sobre su corazón.

—Mátame, por favor.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Holi :D

Ya, ya, no me odien, lamento tardar tanto. Estoy algo molesta porque el capítulo que escribí se perdió casi por completo cuando se me apagó la compu y por eso lo pagan ustedes… Es broma, ¡no me maten! xD Originalmente tenía otro cap, que al final no quise ponerlo en este momento, sale después del que sigue que ya tengo a medias y… yo me entiendo xD

El chiste es que estaba quedando hermoso y casi nada se guardó, lo reescribí y cambió por completo, me gusta más lo que pasó aquí aunque me haya gustado más el otro por como lo escribí, pero igual sé que van a querer matarme.

En mi defensa les recuerdo que Yui fue forzada todos estos años, el hecho de que su fantasía se rompa es un shock, es normal que rechace a Carla si no piensa en él como Ayato. Si van a escribir mensajes de odio que sean con respeto, por favor xD


	5. Agonía barata

**Título:** Cadena de pecados

 **Sumary:** ~Si realmente lo deseas, puedo ofrecerte un trato. Entrégate a mí una noche, gime mi nombre en su lugar, y a cambio obtendrás a Ayato~

 **Advertencias:** Contenido adulto/Lemon/Posible OoC/Rated M.

 **Pareja:** CarlaYui/AyatoYui

 **Disclaimer:** Yui no me pertenece… ¿O sí? 7w7 Ok, no. Es de Rejet -.-U

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **V. Agonía barata**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

El miedo que escoció sus pensamientos se deshizo en una bruma inherente, junto a su rostro sonriente, sentenciados a morir a manos de su rabia creciente. La ira que nacía de su interior se debatía entre la arrogancia y el pensamiento de aniquilarla, más el orgullo fue vencido y al final su lamentable amor fue el vencedor.

No se reconocía a sí mismo, pidiendo piedad con la mirada a la mujer que con ansias anhelaba, más su vida pendía del hilo y si no la detenía estaría en camino a perderla, quizás para siempre, quedando con el recuerdo de la mujer que no lo amó. La miró, requiriendo que su petición fuera la más grande farsa armada hasta ahora, dispuesta a voluntad para hacerle rabiar, más el tono de súplica en sus ojos los volvía casi grises, arrebatando la esperanza de un error.

Yui le miraba, con su bello y repulsivo rostro bañado por las lágrimas que derramaba, pero Carla se negaba a escucharla, incapaz de perderla por un simple par de incorrectas palabras.

El impulso le llevó a sofocarla entre sus brazos, buscando sentirla, hacerla desistir de tan terrible idea, lacerando a su orgullo, razón y corazón. Odiaba el hecho de no estar pensando con claridad, de guiarse por un absurdo lado sentimental, más el miedo de no tenerla desmoronaba aquellas falacias que susurraba su voz interior.

¿Quién lo diría? Las había destronado de aquella cima en la que Yui se escondía, y el precio por hacerle caer fue su propio corazón. Jamás habría imaginado que la presión moral por su trato pudiera llevarla a pedirle algo tan descabellado.

—Piénsalo con claridad, Yui —exclamó hacia ella, aunque en el fondo quisiera decirlo a sí mismo, pidiendo. —¿Acaso te es tan difícil decir mi nombre por una única ocasión?

Habría miles.

Lo sabía. Lo soñaba. Lo deseaba.

Pero si ella se marchaba todos sus esfuerzos quedarían reducidos a nada.

La besó con desenfreno, clamando todo lo que le era imposible decir por medio de sus labios hambrientos. Ella lo dejó seguir pacientemente y eso sólo lo exasperó.

—¿Me dirás que desconoces la razón? —le escuchó decir en voz trémula, carente de toda emoción que alguna vez existió.

Sus manos se negaron a soltarla, apresándola con mayor fuerza, desolado por la desdicha de su tristeza, y cegado por la rabia de sus propios sentimientos enardecidos. Se negaba a ello, a que su capricho se volviera eterno, que su cuerpo que la anhelaba despertara día a día carente de sus caricias, de su tacto, de sus labios, aún si siempre habían sido robados por él.

—No —apenas formuló. —Más no tienes derecho a quitarte la vida, Yui. Seré yo quien lo decida —y la humana le miró —Créeme, llegará ese día.

Y salió de la habitación.

Yui no lo soportó, desquitó toda su rabia contenida con los objetos que encontró alrededor.

 **OoOoO**

Definitivamente le había abandonado la cordura, y suspira, con la desgracia de un nombre que apenas puede sostener. Han pasado algunas horas, demasiadas para él, dónde el humor inestable de su hermano le agrede a instantes y en otras ocasiones lo encuentra difícil de entender.

No recuerda algún remoto tiempo dónde su comportamiento pudiera ser paralelo a este momento, más entiende que las cosas al final se terminarían por romper. La manera en que obtuvieron a la novia de sacrificio fue su condena.

Lo había sentido por ella, ahora lo sentía por él, permaneciendo expectante al escenario que entre ambos hilaban, impaciente por retroceder. Ahora que a ella le había abandonado la razón el escarnio de ambos era peor, y era en él dónde los dos pagaban su maltrato.

Carla no había querido verla a pesar de estar siempre pendiente y la humana estaba a su cuidado. Había sufrido de sus gritos, golpes y arrebatos, a la espera de un momento donde estuviera mejor, al menos lo suficiente para ser presentada a su pequeño hijo que la solicitaba de vuelta.

Con un suspiro cansado el castaño arribó al antiguo cuarto de sus padres, arrepintiéndose al instante al encontrar a la perfecta chica de antes vuelta un paño de lágrimas.

—Vamos Yui, no me hagas esto…—murmuró.

Ella lo miró, con el rostro compungido, con la cara desbaratada de tanto llorar. Parecía un lejano recuerdo de sí misma y con pesar su propio corazón lloró de dolor. La rubia se fue acercando, a cada paso más rápido, tomando sus dedos entre sus manos y a la espera de un favor que ya le negó.

—Mátame Shin —le suplicó. —¡Mátame por favor…!

—Yui... Yo no puedo hacer eso.

El grito ensordecedor de la humana lo obligó a cubrirse los oídos.

Pocas cosas quedan que romper, más Yui lanza los pedazos y restos como si fueran cómplices de su encierro y cae de nuevo al suelo, con la mirada perdida y los labios fruncidos.

—¿Qué quieres de mí…? —murmura. La ira le transforma los dulces rasgos de su rostro en una mueca de completo odio y sus manos por inercia buscan en el suelo algo que destruir. —¿¡Qué demonios quieres de mí!? ¿¡Qué no te basta, qué es lo que te falta de hacerme sufrir…!? —masculla desenfrenada, el resto de palabras arrogadas con saña de sus labios son imposibles de oír.

Se ha detenido.

Sus ojos rosáceos se abrieron desaforados, y temblorosos lo observaron. Su acompañante no lo puede entender cuando ella sonríe con auténtica alegría y mira su mano, pequeñas gotas de sangre penden de un lado.

Es tarde cuando lo intenta, no puede detenerla, el pequeño filo que Yui encontró apuntaba directo a su propio corazón.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou** : Yui se suicida, se reúne con Ayato y fin (?) Ok, no. Me matarían si pasa eso, jajajaja… Bueno, aunque dudo que puedan encontrarme porque no me conocen y… Ya, ¡fuera ideas de finales suicidas! La parte de Shin como que no me convence del todo, pero bueno, si la quito el cap es de menos de quinientas palabras xD

Siento que estoy perdiendo la bonita costumbre de responder reviews, pero es que tardo tanto últimamente que hasta me da pena xD Por cierto, ¿ya leyeron "Manzana podrida"? *guiño, guiño, mensaje sublimal* Laito es actor porno (?) PD: No, no es de risa, de hecho Laito será más malo que yo cantando xD

 **Catsmilescarlet:** Paciencia, primero tiene que ceder a ser tocada xD Es que necesitaba que Yui lo viera a él para empezar a desarrollar sentimientos, si fuera con ella viéndolo como Ayato no tendría caso. Saludos :D

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que me apoyabas TwT Por lo pronto traje a Shin a la trama, ya verán de su hijo, saludos :D


	6. La posibilidad de envenenar

**Título:** Cadena de pecados

 **Sumary:** ~Si realmente lo deseas, puedo ofrecerte un trato. Entrégate a mí una noche, gime mi nombre en su lugar, y a cambio obtendrás a Ayato~

 **Advertencias:** Contenido adulto/Lemon/Posible OoC/Rated M.

 **Pareja:** CarlaYui/AyatoYui

 **Disclaimer:** Yui no me pertenece… ¿O sí? 7w7 Ok, no. Es de Rejet -.-U

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **VI. La posibilidad de envenenar**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

El filo de aquél vidrio está a punto de atravesar ese vacío frío que te ha hecho tanto daño, más sin embargo es detenido por la mano del sujeto a quién odiabas tanto. Carla te ha mirado con el mismo miedo que tuviste tú en esos ojos rancios al verle perder la vida a tu amado Ayato.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡No quiero volverte a ver! —exclama la humana finalmente, estallando en llanto amargo que había estado guardando por tantos años. —Es horrible…—murmura, con el corazón encogido y su cuerpo temblando, abrazándose a sí misma para poderse sostener. —Quiero estar al lado de él…—expone abiertamente, después de haberlo callado tanto, un secreto que saben ambos y sin embargo es un tema prohibido para hablar.

—Te he dicho que tienes prohibido hacer eso —le escucha decir, su hermano se ha retirado y no lo culpa, nadie es capaz de soportarlo, incluso su niño llega atenerle miedo.

Yui ha comenzado a arrepentirse. ¿Debería en verdad dejarlo con él? La asquerosa idea de llevarlo hace eco en su cabeza y no puedo evitar empezar a gritarse a sí misma tan solo por pensarlo, arrastrándose en el suelo sobre aquellos pequeños vidrios que apenas son suficientes para encajarse cruelmente entre su piel y producir dolor.

Quiere más que duela, que hiera, que la lastime y que la deje sin más que lamentarse. Si la lacera más que su propia vida quizás podría olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en la agonía.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Carla…?—pregunta con rabia, indignación, el rencor matizando su voz y la resignación aclarando su voz. Ha querido tanto saberlo últimamente, aunque cree que en el fondo lo entiende, pero desea oír alguna vez. —¿Alguna vez me has tenido…? —cuestiona retórica, sabiendo que ella siempre amó a su difunto vampiro.

El silencio se cierne sobre ambos, ella cree que ha escuchado su corazón quebrarse en dos.

—No —musita él, inesperada respuesta que le hace mirarle y descubrir que sufre al igual que ella, pero es incapaz de admitirlo. Aquello ha bajado sus defensas, y la piedad le nace del alma al verlo tan frágil, tenderse a sus pies suplicando por las migajas que le dé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que me quieres…? —asesta el golpe a su seguridad y lo ve desmoronarse junto a ella, sediento de una respuesta que calme el terrible mal de amores que ha trastornado su razón.

Carla está en el suelo, como siempre quiso verlo, solo para mirarla a ella, y sin embargo solo siente lastima de ser su causa para estar en tan crítica condición.

Extrañamente se deja ir sobre ella sin aplastarle con su peso, acudiendo como siempre a la altura de su humano corazón. Y Yui el deja porque sabe que es un esfuerzo inútil intentar que deje de seguirla, que la deje marchar porque está obsesionado con lo único que no le puede dar.

—Eres un capricho que no puede ser cedido por mí hasta verse cumplir —le responde, tomando sus manos mientras yace en el piso sobre los cristales rotos, mirándole imponente desde su pequeño sitio a pesar de estar a su mismo nivel. —¿Quieres irte? —le pregunta, llamando su atención.—Cumple mi petición y estaré satisfecho.

—¿De qué me sirve a mí eso? Ayato está muerto —le recuerda. —Y aunque pudiera cambiar eso no puedo borrar lo que he hecho —masculla, con las lágrimas acudiendo de nuevo a sus ojos. El fundador la siente a pesar de no mirarla, encontrando una frase mágica que le ha hecho entregarse de nuevo a las garras del infierno, intentando ser feliz bebiendo el veneno.

—Yo puedo borrar esa culpa. Solo tienes que aceptar.

Yui siente que el mundo se retuerce junto a sus entrañas, exclamando antes de siquiera pensar.

—¿En verdad puedes hacerlo? —preguntó por impulso y la pequeña esperanza que había vuelto a nacer, más pronto recordó su amargo destino y desesperada se soltó de su captor, acurrucándose en la esquina del cuarto lo más lejos que pudiera estar de él. —Pero yo estoy sucia…—lanzó con rabia hacía sí misma, encajando las uñas en cada parte que estuviera a la vista, como si demostrara el asco que daba ahora. ¡Estoy sucia, demasiado sucia…! ¡No voy a engañarlo para que me acepte siendo tan repugnante…!

—¿Acaso eras capaz de detenerme? —le escuchó decir, defendiéndola por esa inesperada defensa para ella que le proporcionó, aunque parecía mirarla herido porque sus caricias las considerara algo obsceno. —Conviértete en mi mujer y prometo que lo olvidarás todo. Ni tú, ni Ayato, sabrán lo que has vivido.

Aquella idea estaba comenzando a tentarla.

—Pero, mi hijo…—soltó de pronto, sintiéndose retenida. Iba dejarlo, y aunque ya lo había intentado, al final no sabía qué hacer.

—No necesitas preocuparte por él, lo cuidaré —le oyó proponer. Una vez más sentía que estaba cayendo en las redes de sus mentiras, de nuevo podía sentir la emoción de querer tomar su mano mientras lo miraba acercarse, aunque esta vez no fuera con la apariencia de su amado. —¿Aceptarás esta vez?

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** ¡Ah! *grita desesperado* Ni yo me lo esperaba, sinceramente. Ya saben, estás cosas de que tú tienes planeado a hacer a Carla un cínico sin vergüenza y él mismo se niega, haciéndote escribir cursilería de alguna forma. Si alguien tiene quejas díganle a él, que el muy **** Tsukinami se escribió solito, solo, igual que Yui pero ella puede, y si ella quiere hasta hago que se muera la Carla porque sí :3

¿Finalmente se vendrá o no su tan ansiado Lemon? Descúbralo dentro de cinco años… *le pegan* Ok, no. Finalmente logré que la Yui acepte, así que es más fácil lo que viene. A veces me pregunto porque hago esto, si yo misma me enojo con Carla y quiero revivir al cabello de menstruación de una vez…

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por entender, es que si, no puedo poner a Yui que está enamorada de Ayato así como si nada a decir "sí" xD Muchos saludos para ti también, no fue tan pronto, pero espero no volverme a tardar porque lo que sigue muero por escribirlo xD


End file.
